Memorial for a friend
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer visit Alison's grave and say what they feel...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Memorial for a friend**

**It's over 20 years since Alison DiLaurentis died and Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby and Emily and Paige have all gathered at Ali's grave to remember her on her death-day.**

Hanna put some red roses on Ali's grave and with her other hand she wipe away a few tears from her own face.

"Alison Jessica DiLaurentis, on this day we shall remember the good and happy times we had together with you. Yes, not everyone in this town ever got to see the real you, but Hanna, Em, Spence and I know that you were far from just an evil bitch. There were times when you could just open up and be yourself. We all miss you, Ali. Never shall we forget you. Rest in peace...my friend." says Aria in a calm sad tone.

"May I suggest a minute of silence?" says Ezra.

"That would be very suitable." says Spencer.

They all close their eyes and for a minute simply think about Ali and how much they love her.

After a minute Ezra says "Alison, I never got to know you that well, but Aria has told me so much about you that in a way I feel like I've known you for years. Sorry that I never got to talk to you and see what a sweet girl you were. May your tired soul find peace in whatever afterlife you now are in."

Emily cry a little and then says in a sad tone "Ali, my friend...you know how much you meant to me, to us all. I wish you would be here now that life in Rosewood is free from the evil of A and all the other problems that used to eat away the very spirit of our beautiful town. Things aren't the same without you. Rest in heavenly peace, Alison."

"Ali, you're the one who brought us together as a group. If it weren't for you Aria, Emily, Hanna and me would never have become best friends. That means a lot to me and I'm sure that I speak for them too when I say that we'll always remember you, not as the manipulative sassy slut that some people think you are, but as the confident, smart and strong girl that you actually were. May you finally be happy in heaven." says Spencer.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you and I didn't exactly have the same view of the world we live in back when you were still around, but I can now honestly say that I forgive you for everything you did to me and whatever I might've said to you, I take it all back. I wish you peace." says Toby in a friendly tone.

"I never met you when you were alive, Ali so I don't know you the way I know Em, Hanna, Aria and Spencer, but I wish I did. From what I've heard you were a rather awesome girl and wish I could have been friends with you. You shall rest in peace." says Paige.

"Caleb, aren't you gonna say a few words in Ali's honor...?" says Hanna to her man.

"I don't know what to say..." says Caleb.

"Speak from the heart. Just say what you feel. I'm sure Ali would want that." says Hanna.

Caleb think for a few seconds and then says "I never knew you, Alison. Still I've heard a lot about you from my sweet beautiful Hanna. You were too young to die. Too bad that most people thought of you as a bitch and never saw your true colors. I wish people could understand that you weren't evil. Have peace, girl."

"See...that was perfect." says Hanna.

Aria sings the National Anthem in honor of Ali and Emily place a gold ring with pink stones on Ali's grave.

Spencer cry a little.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer then put their hands on Ali's grave-stone and with their eyes closed they say in a soft tone "Goodnight, Alison. We hope you've finally found peace and happiness in death. May your soul be strong forever in heaven. Sweet dreams, Ali."

Ezra, Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Paige and Emily slowly walk away.

As they do so the sun shine upon Ali's grave-stone. Engraved on it beneath the regular stuff like name and date of birth and date of death it says "Forever in the heart of those who love her. She shall be remembered. Alison, daughter, friend and strong soul. R.I.P."

The spirit of Ali DiLaurentis will always live on, thanks to her best friends and the others who love and care about her.

**The End.**


End file.
